


SECOND & SEBRING; WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE;

by thelastbarricade



Category: Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove (Netflix)
Genre: Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastbarricade/pseuds/thelastbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Hemlock Grove (Mainly Roman/Peter slash) in the AU Theme of Demon!Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SECOND & SEBRING; WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE;

 

  


* * *

**D E M O N ! R O M A N \+  HEMLOCK GROVE \+ ROMANCEK ** _inspired_

(header graphic by [Me](http://thelastbarricade.tumblr.com/))

* * *

( **+** track listings)  
\- - -

{1.)} L _ **overboy**_ \- YOU ME AT SIX  
[Demon!Roman]

Hell had you by the throat  
You **never got to heaven**  
But you **got real close**.  
Your past has you in a chokehold,  
But you deserve it from what i've been told  
Call my bluff say what you want,  
I'm looking down at you from the top  
I beg for attention in small doses,  
Leave the scene smelling of dead roses  
Loverboy,  
you're playing those hearts like toys  
Don't you feel bad  
don't you feel bad?  
Feel bad for them.  
  
This is your night with arms wide open  
 **I'm the option you shouldn't have chosen** ,  
Scared of the dark the door's wide open  
**_This is the night you'll regret in the morning_**.

 

{2.)} T _ **he R**_ ** _umor_** \- YOU ME AT SIX  
[Romancek!]

_Well I am the cancer running through your veins_  
 _I am the sweat that's dripping down the side of your face_  
 _Well I am the pain in the back of your legs,_  
 _It makes you fall to your knees it makes you believe_  
 _And I am the headline, that's going to make front page news_  
 _I am that fashion that you're all into._

_~_

_We say we have our best friends yet we stab them in the back._  
 _We try to show some love and, it's a skill that we lack._  
 _ **I've had it with this crowd** , I'm **done with this town**._  
 _I've **had enough of these shows** and its **over with you now**_.

{3.)} B _ **ones**_  (ACOUSTIC VERSION)- Young Guns  
[Roman Godfrey + Peter Rumancek **& B O N U S** _Romancek_!]

_Down under the night sky I lay in wait_  
 _Praying to whoever will listen to me._  
 _I'd fashioned my own cross,_  
 _Been crushed by its weight._  
 _There's no stronger message_  
 _Than dirt in your face_.

~

_They say the spirit's willing_  
 _But the flesh is always weak_  
 _I found everything I needed_  
 _Right beneath my skin_

~

**_We're all architects of our own private hell._**  
 ** _No one can hurt us like we've hurt ourselves_**.

{4.)} C ** _age on the Ground_** \- FLYLEAF  
[Hemlock Grove + Roman Godfrey(POV)]

_Another dreamer steps onto the stage_  
 _He sings his hope and his fear and his rage_  
 _As the applause from the crowd start to fade_  
 _He hears them swallow the key to his cage_

_Welcome to the machine_  
 _It's a currency generator_  
 _And then it's a guillotine_  
 _A mirror held up to your own behavior_

~

_When they **distinguish your name**_  
 _It may_ **extinguish your flame**  
  
 _I'm gonna take my bow_  
 _And disappear into the sound_  
 _I'm leaving my cage on the ground_  
 _When I take my bow_  
 _I'm watching it burn to the ground_  
 _See my feet flying up through the clouds_

 

{5.)} W _ **icked Games**_ \- THE WEEKND  
[Romancek! + Demon!Roman(POV)]

_Bring your **love** baby I could bring my **shame**_  
 _Bring the **drugs** baby I could bring my **pain**_  
 **_I got my heart right here_ **  
**_I got my scars right here_ **  
_Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink_  
 _Bring your body baby I could bring you fame_  
 _And that's my motherfucking words too_  
 _Just let me motherfucking love you_

~

_Let me see you dance_  
 _I love to watch you drance_  
 **_Take you down another level_ **  
**_Get you dancing with the devil_ **  
_Take a shot of this_  
 _But I'm warning you_  
 _I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby_  
 _So,  
put down your perfume_

{6.)} M _ **ama**_ \- MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE  
[Roman Godfrey + Olivia Godfrey; Son to Mother (POV)]

_Mama, we're all gonna die._  
 _Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,_  
 _Mama, we're all gonna die._

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah._  
 _We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah._  
 _You made us, oh, so famous._  
 _We'll never let you go._  
 _And when you go don't return to me my love._

_**Mama** , we're all **full of lies**._  
 _Mama, we're **meant for the flies**._  
 _And right now t **hey're building a coffin your size,**_  
 _Mama, we're all full of lies._

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,_  
 ** _You should've raised a baby girl,_**  
 _ **I should've been a better son**._  
 _If you could coddle the infection_  
 _They can amputate at once._  
 _You should've been,_  
 ** _I could have been a better son_**.

{7.)} D _ **amn Your Eyes**_ \- ALEX CLARE  
[Romancek/Peter Rumancek(POV)]

_I can do what I want,_  
 **_I'm in complete control_ **  
_That's **what I tell myself**._  
 _I got a mind of my own,_  
 **_I'll be alright alone_ **  
_Don't need anybody else._  
 _I give myself a good talking to_  
 **_No more being a fool for you_ **  
_I remember how you made me wanna surrender,_

_**Damn your eyes** ,_  
 _They're taking my breath away_  
 _For **making me wanna stay**_  
 _Damn your eyes_  
 _For getting my hopes up high_  
 _Making me fall in love again,_  
 ** _Damn your eyes_**.

{8.)} Y _ **our Betrayal**_ \- BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE  
[Demon!Roman **\+ B O N U S** Romancek]

_**Am I going insane**?_  
 _My blood is boiling inside of my veins_  
 **_An evil feeling attacks_ **  
_My body's shaking, there's no turning back_  
 _Don't take your eyes off the trigger_  
 **_I'm not to blame if your world turns to black_ **  
_As your eyes start to blister_  
 _There's just no hope for our final embrace_

_So here we are,_  
 **_I'm in your head,_ **  
_**I'm in your heart**!_

_~_  
  
 **_You said that we'd be forever_ **  
_**How could you kill me and lie to my face**?_  
 **_Now that we can't be together_ **  
_There's **just no hope** for our final embrace_  
 _So here we are, I'm in your head_  
 **_I'm in your heart_ ** _!_

 

{9.)} S _ **econd And Sebring**_ \- OF MICE AND MEN  
[Demon!Roman + Human/Upir!Roman(POV)]

_**I believe** it's time for me to be famous,_  
 _And out of place._  
 _I believe **it's time** for me to move forward,_  
 _When **I break through**._

**_This time I'll, make you,_ **  
_**Proud to see me over** ,  
come on daylight._

_Proud of, who you raised._

_Your shelter, your peacefulness._

_So this time **I'll make you proud**._

_Proud of, who you raised up._  
 **_You know that I will,_ **  
**_Always be here 'til the end_.**

  
{10.)} I _ **'** **m Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket**_ \- PIERCE THE VEIL  
[Romancek!]

_Choke, tried to wash you down with something strong_  
 _Dry but **the taste of blood remains**_  
 _Cold, empty mattresses and falling stars_  
 _My, how they start to look the same_

_So keep in happiness_  
 _And **to**_ _**rture me while I tell you,** _ _  
_

  
_" **Let's go in style** "_  
 _A million hooks around_  
 _A million ways to die_  
 _Darling, it's cold outside_

_No, **no more eyes to see the sun**_  
 _You **slide into bed while I get drunk**_  
 _Slow conversations with a gun_  
 _Mean more than I've ever said to anyone, **anyone**._

 

{11.)} D _ **ark Prince**_ \- YOUNG HERETICS  
[Romancek + Peter Rumancek (POV)]

_Dark prince_  
 _Take your lonely hands off me_  
 _In the dark I have seen your_  
 _Lonely blood filled beating heart_

_And **dark prince**_  
 **_Set his handsome eyes on me_ **  
_And through the crowd could see_  
 _Another heart beating_

_And dark prince_  
 _ **Don't pretend** you've learned to breathe_  
 _You know they all agree_  
 **_You have never held a pulse till now_ **

_I need more than a body to keep me warm at night_  
 **_I need more than a vampire with blood and lust in his eyes_ **

_With blood and lust in your eyes_.

{12.)} H _ **ym For All I've Lost** _ \- YOUNG GUNS  
[Hemlock Grove]

_Can't keep my faith held in_  
 _Keep my mouth shut anymore_  
 _Oh it's impossible_  
 _Where do I fit in_  
 _When no matter where I stand I still fall?_  
 _I'm on the outside looking in_  
 _Looking in_

_Can't keep my mouth held shut_  
 _Keep my tired eyes open anymore_  
 _Stuck on the outside looking in_

_I sing the same old song_  
 __A hymn for all I've lost._ _

 

* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I have an entire playlist on my Spotify, but thought I'd jot down a few of my favorites here inspired by this AU I've been sorta-somewhat-maybe planning on writing. xx


End file.
